The Saiyans of Earth
by JustSaiyan2000
Summary: The saiyans of the Earth, There is Vegeta, Goku, Gohan, Goten, Trunks, M-trunks. What happens if there is another FEMALE saiyan who crashes on earth in hopes to escape the planet she was once held on. That special saiyan will in counter feeling, emotion's and fighting skills that she did not know about with the help of one of our best, strong saiyans Gohan Son.
1. Chapter 1

Dragon ball z story CHAPTER 1 THIS IS WHERE IT BEINGS

" behave, Goten please behave "screamed a mother while holding a baby I her arms. A Goku look alike kid actually. The second oldest person in the not huge but not small room signed and whispered to his mother about going to bed.

" alright dear good night and remember tomorrow study work has to be done " the older women told her oldest son while feeding the other small boy in her arms. The women kissed the older boy head.

" I know " he mumbled while making his way up the stairs to his room, it was light blue around the walls with a massive window on the left and a bed opposite to the large glass square. Then a book self with his study books and other books he reads. He had his closest and a study desk in front of the window the 14 year old signed and jumped in too his bed just looking at the stars which were bright and beautiful at this time of night.

The stars, the moon everything was beautiful and looked right. But the 14 year old felt a piece in his heart missing. Ever scene that DAY that MOMMENT his LAST LOOK his LAST BREATH his last everything. That man that hero is gone because of some little boy who didn't listen who was a jerk and who like to play around. Son Goku is now gone and will ever come back because of this little silly boys actions. Tried to make things better by trying to save other people but no he couldn't he wasn't like his father not like the amazing hero everyone said he was. No Gohan was just Gohan who made his father died to save earth all cause some kid didn't listen and finish cell off when he had the chance. Gohan thought to himself while trying to close his eyes for some sleep.

While the grief ridden boy tried to fall asleep, the other saiyan was slowly but surely making her way to earth second by second her pod was coming closer.

Morning ^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

" Morning mother " the boy didn't get much sleep last night his thoughts were written with his father NEVER COMING BACK, and it was his fault. The young boy tried to shake the feeling of being useless off. He was a murderer who made his dad died all cause of some stupid rage he felt.

The boy pushed his tired body on the chair making a loud thud noise. He coughed and looked at the food in front of him.

" morning, how did you sleep dear " the calm women asked her son who looked worried and tired and well sad. She put down the youngest child in the Son family and looked to her smart, handsome boy who wasn't touching his food.

" great," he replied with a blunt short answer. He then drank his water and stood up and walked to his room when his mother called.

" gohan where do you think you are going " the women boomed through the house, he stood at the stairs awaiting an answer. The young signed and turned around " studying mother " he tried not to be rude to his mother but he was getting annoyed easily today.

" good oh and remember to take goten out for a little later, okay sweetie so then you can get fresh air too " the women smiled and made her way back into the kitchen. The young boy signed and opened his room door and started studying.

Other place but the same time, the white pod slowly sped through space looking for the planet it was searching for. The robot lady voice brought the young saiyan out of her sleep.

" I repeat 4 hours and 54 minutes to landing "

The young girl smiled, while slowly falling back into a deep sleep she held her left arm in her hand with red liquid running down her arm. Her legs were cut and her mouth bleed when she coughed. She was covered with bruises and cuts her body was ending waves of pain through her body every time she moved more coughed.

" t-they won't e-ever f-find m-mee" the young pink headed saiyan fell into state of sleep. With a wide smile on her face.

\- Back With Gohan_

" mom, I gonna go and see Dende and Piccolo " The young super saiyan yelled while flying this way through the sky, the hard wind wiping his face and the drops of water running down his hair on to his clothes made his energy boost. there was the grey clouds rush past him as he sped to the look out where his young friend and most trusted friend was. He smiled he got some sleep before thinking about some maths questions but when his father run through his mind he would slap his arm trying not to think about it.

He signed, the rain was light and the clouds grey. He smiled once he saw the white looking plate, he sped up and jumped on the massive tiled plate. He smiled once a small green boy started to run towards Gohan with a massive smirk on his face.

" Gohan " he squealed and crushed Gohan with his small arms not actually hurting the young more stronger boy. Gohan chuckled at the green boy actions and hugged him back.

" I missed you, Mr Popo and Piccolo isn't the best people to play with " Dende mumbled while taking his arms away from the taller boy. The sayian laughed and nodded at piccolo who smiled back.

" so Gohan what brings you here on such a rainy day " Dende asked while they walked over to the house part of the lookout dende had to walk a little faster than normal to keep up with the saiyan.

" oh you know the normal just studying and helping mother with goten " the male gave his best Son smile and turned to piccolo

" just came up here to see how the worlds going "he smiled and turned around and his smile fell and he looked at the ground.

' yeah, cause next time someone has to sacrifice themselves it will be me to save this world ' he thought while looking at the ground. Gohan then thought back to his father ' its all my fault Goten doesn't get to see his father for his hole life ' the young saiyan let a tear escape his eye. He then brought his hand up and smashed it down on his left arm he held back a cry as pain run threw through is arm. He turned around to see piccolo giving him the craziest look.

" what in the hell was that gohan " piccolo raged on and stomped over to him. Gohan felt his heart started to beat faster then before.

" something bit me so I slap it sorry if I scared you " gohan let the lie slip out his mouth and rush after dende who was smiling he smiled back and sat down next to the green boy who was doing something with paper.

" so what ya up to dende " gohan asked sitting in a chair next to the young green boy.

" nothing much just doing some paper work Mr Popo said I have to be home school, well whatever that is " gohan nodded, he felt guilt cause he just lied to piccolo like who toke care and become his best friend he just lied to him. The young boy leaned my head down on the table.

" hey gohan are toy alright " dende asked while placing a hand on gohan back. Gohan stood up and wipped a tear away " fine, um I am gonna go, nice seeing you dende and piccolo " gohan yelled while jumping off the massive plate.

" he is having problems isn't he " dende asked piccolo who was standing next to him with a sad face.

" I believe gohan had a problem with his father death scene that day "

While piccolo and Dende were talking bout the troubled boy who was crying while flying to Master Roshi place to see Krillin and the other if they were there.

A space pod the same very on a little helpless girl is in, is close to earth and is about to break it clouds while near the sons house was.

Gohan looked around and saw that it was near dark so he changed this way to his house. He was flying pretty fast while the pod was coming faster to the mountains. Goahns head snapped in the direction were a small energy was. He questioned himself while flying over his house he was going to check it out he couldn't just ignore it. He was flying closer and closer to the energy but he couldn't see anything he huffed and looked around in circles trying to find were this strange energy was coming from.

GoHaN pOv

I huffed and felt my mind race to different factors that it could be, but the energy it felt different to normal humans but like sayians but then again it felt magical at the same time. I signed and felt the small energy racing closer it was small and probably I was the only one to sense it. I jumped on the ground and sat down waiting for the energy to get closer and much bigger. I was thinking about mum when a white object came flying past me shocking me and crashing in to the mountain in front of my eyes. My heart rate began at a steady past but became faster and faster by the minute. The white object was a white circle type thing with a massive black window I think I jumped and sped over to it without any second thoughts.

My mind was racing what happens if this is an enemy or worst something else that I couldn't beat. I sighed and placed my hands down on the door part and ripped it up to show what was inside this space pod.

My breath was caught in my throat, what who and how that's what was running through my mind as I moved closer I notice the it was a girl with I think dark red hair and pale white skin. she looked sick well a bit sick and worst she looked in pain as I picked her up. She wasn't breathing normally and she also wasn't opening her eyes. I looked around and jumped of the ground taking the air and flying to my house I must help her. I think that's what dad would do

Okays guys that's not what she actually looks like just what she did in the dark

So first chapter uh how was it did you guys like it, please tell and am I acting out a sad gohan right.

Hey so first story on fan fiction yay oh and please no flames.


	2. Chapter 2

CHATPER 2 OPEN YOURS EYES SEE THE WORLD THAT YOU HAVE MISSED

I DO NOT OWN DBZ OR DB OR DBZ GT, SADLY BUT IF I DID I WOULD MAKE GOHAN THE STRONGEST. ")

Sorry guys I didn't do a disclaimer on my first chapter, so anyway just to inform all of reader this story is rated M just encase something bad happens another else it will have no sexual stuff. Also this is mostly canon but there will be some changes.

-crystal

GOHANDS POV

I huffed once her skin was returning back to normal, well I am guessing it normally not tanned cause her paleness is dieding down. I smiled once her eyelashes started to move and her eyes started to open slowly like she as in pain. I sat up more in seat and looked at the bright pink headed girl with a smile finally I thought when she sat up and groaned.

" where am I "

Her voice rang through my ears as my smile brighten, she whispered to herself while trying to regain her eye slight she then look to her right arm. I had a long scar from her injury I smiled and she groaned while trying to move it.

" I wouldn't do that " my mouth moved without my say, I held my breath at her reaction. Her pink hair snapped to the side when she looked my way she then started to panic. She jumped off the bed with a clear pain with every movement.

She growled and jumped into a frighting stance that surprised me, it was flawless and for reason you couldn't touch her left side. I huffed and sat back down

" where the hell am I, " her voice showed no emotions or fears it sounded plain. I held up my hands and spoke in s soft voice

" I not going to hurt you, my names Son Gohan " I said while standing back up her eyes were glaring at me with full force I smiled.

"You're on earth, " I spoke without a pause I let a little smile creep onto my face her eyes were a blueish green colour. I smiled.

" why the hell am I here, WAIT where did you find me " she yelled while still in her frighting stance. She gave me a questioning look I smiled I raised my energy. I huffed and remember how mum acted when she saw me with a female in my arms.

_FLASH—BACK_-

I rushed inside the house and yelled for mum. The dark hair women came rushing out with a worried look on her face she gave me a look and screamed when she saw the girl.

" please gohan please tell me you didn't do that, I know you an dad have this thing with his powers and using on girls on – " I spoke over mum leading her into my room and sat her on my bed.

" no mother I just found her, can you heal her " I asked with a worried tone. I then noticed she was really pretty, there isn't a lot of girls with pink hair that are pretty. I huffed and looked to see my mother's face. She looked to her arms and gave me Goten.

" Gohan, I sorry but I not letting someone in the house that we don't know " she screamed and glared at the young girl.

" mother please she need our help, I think she might be one of us " I stated, I ran to the bathroom to grab the healing kit. I rush back I my room to see goten grabbing the young girls hand while licking it.

" fine, goten stop that " she started to tend to her injuries while I stood back and saw what goten kept doing.

_END- -OF-FLAS-BACK_-

" you were in a pod, It crashed into a mountain near here so I carried you back and my mother tended to you injuries " I explained while thinking back to what goten was doing. I smiled and look back up to the girls who look on to the ground. She then stood up straight and crossed her arms. She starred at me she looked like she was trying to figure something out.

" so you don't want to kill me " she huffed and looked out the window I was surprised.

" why would I want to kill you " I asked with a confused tone. She glared at me and looked to my feet.

" none of your business boy " she spat, her tone had a tint of fear. I gave her a questioning look.

" how did you know anyway that I wasn't going to kill you " I asked with a tone with spelled confused. I notice the way she was looking at the ground. It was type of sad look.

" I could tell from your body language, also every time you talked you tried to look me in the eye, you raised your power to show you could do some harm but ever did you give me a reason to doubt or give a reason for you to hurt me, mainly just how you acted to me " she explained while backing away a bit.

" But doesn't mean I trust you " she spat and looked around at everything in room. I smiled at her roughness in her tone. I don't know why I just smile at this.

" Gohan is she awake, oh are you alright dear " my mother asked while walking in the room with a angry look. The female who looked about a year or so younger then me. She backed way with a confused look.

" you can the stay the night sweet heart, just so you get rested up " mother stated surprise and shock washed over my face, normally mother isn't like this at all.

" thanks I guess " the female whispered in a questioning tone. My mother looked at her up and down.

" whats your name, and how old are you " mother asked in a soft voice while going through my cupboard for clothes I think. The young girl gave my mother a questioning look.

" I'm 13 " she gave an answer then looked down to the ground without a smile but a small frown." My name Seki Mayu " she held back a tear I swear, I saw my mother hand her some of my clothes.

" here, have these, yours clothes are ripped and dirty " mother gave her one of my simply white ts and tight black spandex shorts . I toke noticed of what she was wearing then she had a light blue corset and white shoulder shirt and with a light grey shorts that were pretty short and knee high boots that were a pale yellow they were ridden with blood red. And were ripped in places where it shouldn't.

" oh and my name is Chi Chi I am gohans mother " she stated while walking out of the room. I was shocked mum hasn't been this nice before I smiled and looked at Mayu she was taking off her shirt my face when red.

" umm sorry I will just " I stated while pointing to the door, that's when I notice she had a furry object wrapped around her waist my eyes widen. " wait " I said, she glared and looked annoyed at me.

" you have a tail, you're a saiyan " I asked my voice low in whisper. She looked surprised at my words.

" you know of saiyans " she asked without any emotion in her voice. I nodded and smiled " I am a half breed part human part saiyan " I explained with a wide smile she glared.

" I'am not stupid i know what a half breed is " she spat while sitting her corset down and taking off her shoes. I smiled and nodded

" sorry, but how is your tail it white " I asked surprised once I saw the furry white tail whipping around without any problems . she sighed " none of your business " she spat while she placed her hands on her shirt and started putting it up I quickly made my way to the kitchen where my mother stood making some food for our guess.

Mayu PoV

Why are they so nice they don't even know me and they are helping me, I started to question what people say about earth. I huffed in pain I ripped off the shirt I was wearing and replaced the one chi chi gave me. It strange what they are doing for me but that boy Gohan he is wonderfully strong he could kill me in second if he tried. He is a half breed lovely then who breaded on this planet to make this half breeds. I huffed and pulled on the tight pants I folded my old clothes and sat them on the table in the middle of the room.

So earth people don't seem so bad, an old friend use to say if they first impressions are always lies and when you meet them probably when they trust you it's when their true colours come through. I smirked and looked out the window they are ever going to get me.

I notice another power in the room next to me, it was baby but I know when he grows older he is going be strong. I smiled at my gift you see I am a special saiyan so I have special gifts I was cut out of my thoughts when I heard a knock on the door that boy. he is so nice to me but I am bitch back to him why doesn't he just kill me. I huffed and walked to the door and opened it and walked out the boy was waiting there with a smile.

" oh good my mother made us some food, and thus you're a saiyan like me you eat a lot " he stated while leading me to their kitchen I think but I noticed He was kind of taller than me. He looked an year or two older. I smiled at the smell of food I walked behind the boy named Gohan. I saw this mother put another plate of rice down on the wooden table. I smiled and looked to the women she smiled

" please help yourself, and Gohan eat " she sounded a little pissed, I nodded and look at the table I think she doesn't want me here. I looked to the women who looked at her son pissed he huffed and sat down in a chair and started to eat.

" no thank you, I wish no inured with this family if I am a burned I will leave " I stated in a strong voice but really I felt like shit. The women smiled at me and leaned over the oven.

" trust me your no burned, and please eat I know you saiyans have problems with not having a full stomach " she stated I still slowly sat down I looked to gohan who had eaten 9 plates already. i sighed and started to eat but more lady like then other saiyans who just push their face into their plates.

After 30 minutes of eating chi chi set up some pillows and blanket on their couch for me, I nodded in thanks and looked to gohan who was smiling and looking out the window. I gave him a questioning look he turned to me and smiled. He is always this happy? I asked myself.

" what were you doing crashing into earth " he asked while sitting next to me I jerked away without a second thought. He looked confused and hurt I kept a emotionless face I felt a little guilty but I tried to ignore it.

" none of your business " I spat at the boy he looked down and signed and stood up and smiled. " okay well good night Mayu-Chan " he waved and walked off to his room I smiled and fell on the couch I fell started to sleep without a problem

So have I acted Gohan out right, if not please tell me. And thanks to RKF22 for my first ever review THANKS SO MUCH

Gohan: Yeah thanks I think we are all happy

Mayu: Stupid boy, I think we don't need you input Gohan but thanks I really can't wait for more thanks so much ( smiles )

Gohan: hehe right sorry Mayu

Mayu: you better be

Crystal


	3. Chapter 3

CHATPER 3 SAYING IT

Mayu POV

" I loved the food " I stated while nodding thanks to the women who gave me a small smile. She then turned to gohan and looked upstairs.

" gohan, you can take a day from studying " the women said while walking to another room. The boy who I just meant the day before gave me a surprised look and stood up. He walked to the door and smiled at me and leaned against the door frame.

" hey, you're a saiyan what about we train or spar " my breath caught in my throat, the last time I sparred or trained I got beaten to the ground and left for dead. I coughed and looked at the boy whose face was written with worry. I felt the same fear rush through my body Bojack would just leave me for dead and get one of his little helper to clean up. I growled at the thought and looked at Gohan I will not be in fear cause of another I want to be strong and becoming strong means making sure you have no weakness. I looked to Gohan and nodded and followed after.

Gohans POV

Even know she is new and well an alien from another planet I think that she will soon warm up to me. I plan to help her until she is okay to go off on her own. And I wanna know why she has a white tail I mean come on how come she has a white tail.

I smiled once I found my foot on a wide field of green grass and bright brown dirt, the sun was raging today sweat beaded down my fore head just from running, I looked back at Mayu she was also sweating. I smiled and turned around to get face full of a pink head smashing into me. We were the same height.

" what's wrong " she growled while fixing her self up with pride. I smiled and looked around while talking.

" so mayu, umm well were is you strength at " I asked she will probably won't stand a chance against me. I am the strongest man in the world right now.

" strong " she stated while getting into her frighting stance. She smirked at me and looked into my eyes.

" I wont hold back, and if you try and go easy gohan I will hurt you " she stated I nodded.

" sure " I stated

" you start " she smirked and held her guard up while slowly following my movements. I smiled and when head on and swung my hand softly at her. She then caught it and moved her knee above my arm and crash her knee down on my bone. I jerked my arm away before she broke it I glared at her.  
" what the hell why did you do that " I yelled she smirked and disappeared and reappeared next to me.

" don't hold back " she whispered in my ear while grabbing my arms and flipping herself over me and twisting my arm. I groaned and pushed her off while throwing a harder punch she again caught it and flipped her body over me making me smash into the ground. I groaned again and jumped up and she yelled while throwing punches at me I dogged them.

" don't hold back " she yelled I caught a kick she send this way and I twisted her foot. " fine " I said while punching her in face, she looked at me and smirked while wrapping her legs around my waist my face when red with blush. She then punched me in the face and powered at blast at my chest. She then blew off the beam and her hand then grabbed my shoulder and swung her knee around to knee me in the face. I threw back a bit, I was a bit shocked she is strong for a female and a saiyan not super yet.

I pushed myself off the ground and disappeared and appeared behind mayu she was looking around confused I then punched her in the back she groaned and fell to the ground. I walked over to her laying on the ground I leaned down a bit is she okay i thought while trying to find her ki. I saw mayu turn around with her face ridden with a smirk. She then stood up and wiped her mouth which had blood running down her lip.

" jerk " she spat I could feel her rage growing. What, what did I do.

" whhaa, what did I do " I asked while she glared hard. If looks could kill I would be dead right now. She glared harder at me

" a king hit in the back, that's a great way to be a sissy also you just pissed me off more by asking " she yelled while running at me. She threw a punch at me but before she landed it she disappeared and reappeared behind me I felt a knee crash into the back of my knee caps so I fell on the ground on my knees. I was surprised and shocked I didn't move at all, she then pulled my hand's behind my head and pushed her knee into my back she kept pushing her knee into my back and making my arms bend.

" ahhh "

" gohan come on I know you stronger just show your strength " she snapped.

" I don't want to hurt you "

I growled and pain started to make its way through my body I let out a cry out, I started to try and get out of her hold I couldn't but I still couldn't I growled and tried to break free again. She growled and pushed me harder.

" gohan just show me please " she begged, I growled the only way I can get out of this is super saiyan. I cry out in pain her knee back up a little, I started to power up my hair was flashing blonde and my eyes flashed teal my power sky rocketed. When I powered up Mayu-Chan was thrown back by power waves. I stood up and held my glare with hers. she then look at me again and screamed and run up to me. She touched my hair, I felt my neck started to burn. She then squealed in delight

" what the hell, wait is that a led- " I cut her off powering down,

" yeah, a super saiyan "

" how the hell " she yelled, I smiled and stepped closer to her.

" well, every saiyan can turn into a super sayian, you just need the training " I explained with a smile, I think this is where the girl runs away from freakish alien boy. sighed and waited for her to say something or just run.

" okay, gohan lets make a deal " she spoke while walking over to me with a slight smile. I nodded she looked at me with a smile.

" you train me to become super saiyan and everything else you know, and well what do you want in return " she asked I thought for a minute, what do I want. I sighed well she could just tell me about her business here and well why her tail is white and then maybe her frighting style its different to everything else. Oh I would let her stay at mine place so then I could have a study buddie.

" umm okay for that I want you to stay with me, I mean us me and mum you will help me and also do sturdiest with me. And I want you to show me and teach me your style of frighting. " I asked with a smile on my face, her face was full with confusion.

" me stay with you, why would you want that " she stated slowly with a dumb tone. I sighed

" yeah, well you see my dad hasn't been with me and mom for a while and its gets boring around my place and plus I need someone to keep me on my toes with training " I explained with a slight bush, wait I have to talk to mom first. I sighed she gave me a glare

" is that really it or are you just a pervert " she stated face became red so fast its like having lighting flash on your face. I stuttered with my words.

" no,no its j-just "

" its alright gohan its was a joke " she stated with a smirk and nodded,

-_TIME-_-SKIP-

NO ONES POV

When both teenagers got back, gohan let the young girl change into some different clothes and gohan talked to mother about Mayu, if she could live with them and the question was popped " does she have parents " gohan face became sad again really she would have to go sometime. He sighed and walked up stairs and knocked on the door well known to him.

" yeah yeah " she answered, he smiled and opened the door to see the young girl brushing her long hair out with her fingers. She smiled at him and looked back over to what she was doing.

" soo, um when do you have to go back home " he asked while jumping on his bed with a sad look, he really didn't want her to go but she did come in a space pod so whats the case.

" well you know I came in a space pod right, and my parents' died when I was young I crashed here on earth for my own business but I don't have anything to do or really anything I wanted to do soo what about that deal " she stated without emotion in her tone. The young boy nodded and awkwardly looked away he didn't know what to say.

" yeah mom agreed, so you can stay in my room with me " the young boy stated while smiling crazily. The young girl then turned around and smiled and looked down at her shoes.

" okay, so do you have a training days and other breaks so what happens their " she stated while laying next to gohan who was smiling then a thought hit him.

" ummmmmm, well we have got a lot of studying to do some we will have to even it out "

" we you said you mean you "

" nope, you got to do it two "

" whyyyy "

" cause mum wants me to have study buddie and its in the deal "

" remember you still gotta make me into super saiyan before 5 years "

" yeah I know, I guess you will want to go super saiyan 2 "

" whaaa, there is super saiyan two, gohan you have to get me to that stage "

" I will don't worry, also you gotta be a studying with me kay "

" what ever gohan "

" hey d- "

" DINNER TIME GOHAN MAYU "

Thanks guys, thanks to all those fav and followers I have I love you all.

What do you think of Gohan and Mayu deal fair enough.

crystal


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 How's Things Have Been

No Ones POV

So its been about a year, Mayu has been added to the Son family quite nicely. Goten is now 2 and is walking around his first words were May May which made gohan laugh his head off. Chi chi and mayu did mix quite well it was weird but they do have their yelling matches about training and studys. Mayu wasn't a natural like gohan was at maths and English but science and all the other subjects were a breeze while with gohan he was a natural with English and maths but not with the others.

About their training, well Mayu has taught some of her special moves to Gohan and the same back. Gohan is a pro at super saiyan two and Mayu is nearly there with it, though she hasn't seen his super saiyan two. Gohan is now turning 15 and Mayu is turning 14. So Mayu and Gohan share a room and goten has his own it's a small little cozzie room. In Gohan and Mayu room it was a plain white, there was a bed on the right side of the room it was in the corner, it was Mayu's because it was green and white also quite neat while the second bed was next to the other one but on the other wall. It was messy and was orange and purple. The room held two cupboards's filled with clothes and there was a large desk under the window with all their papers and everything.

"The day was bright; the moon was not seen till the night.

There was a fight that night.

The fight was not right

The male was not light but heavy

The other male was in fact light

And the smaller male was ridden with fright "The young girl was standing in a pose, which made Gohan burst out laughing with tears in his eyes.

"See Gohan I can do poetry, I am a freaking pro " the pink hair girl stated in a posh voice, while the older boy laughed without a word.

"Ha-ha, oh god " Gohan laughed while holding his stomach in pain while laughing, the pink head smile at this and looked back to her studying. She held up a finger

"You gotta work Gohan "she stated in another posh voice, this made Gohan laugh harder the young saiyan smile and laughed and pushed gohan playfully.

"Stop laughing so loud, chi chi gonna notice "she stated while writing something down. The older saiyan laughed one more time and got back to work. A thought hit him, he hasn't asked for a while.

" hey, cause I haven't asked in a while for you cause you asked but, about your tail " the older saiyan asked while giving his full focus to the pink head girl. The girl sighed and pulled some hair behind her ear.

"Fine, " she stated while looking at Gohan " only because I trust you " she finished while moving closer to gohan.

" well you see " she paused for minute, Gohan was so happy he has her trust bubbles started to raise in his stomach. She let out a sigh.

Gohans POV

" when I was young, I was on King Cold ship " wait what I thought, King Cold freezer father god.

" well he trained me for a while before my mother and father died, you see I never really got to them at all because they were on missions. And well King Cold killed them once he was finish with them " she paused for a second I saw a tear raise to her eye. I was surprised that she was telling me this.

" and I did a couple of missions, that's when they found out about my tail being white. " she stated without any emotion in her tone. But the look on her face showed everything.

" they bastards found put that I toke after my mother, I am a white saiyan " she breathed out not looking at me.

" and well cause of the power I hold King Cold made me do some many things I shouldn't of " her voice broke, I felt guilt rush through me I moved closer to the female. She leaned her head on my shoulder.

" t-then some animals, those freaks came and stole me from the hands of King Cold, there was about 4 of them I don't know the names of the helpers but the boss Bojack. He is monster a-a " I have never seen her like this.

" he made me do thing I didn't like, he try to awake the power of a white saiyan but no he couldn't so he abused me instead. " she let one tear escaped her eye then she buried her head into my chest and I hugged her back she just hugged me not cried just hugged.

" so what's a white saiyan " I asked after the 20 minutes long pause. She unburied her head out of my chest. She gave me a smirk.

" whoa, you don't know a lot of stuff for a smart kid " she presses a joke I laughed .

" haha thanks very so much " I stated while playing with her hair. She smiled at me a first real smile.

" I kind of don't know myself " she stated when we looked out of the window in each other arms. She smiled and looked at me.

" Oh well I know someone who will probably know for sure " I stated while she sat in my lap and we cuddled my arms were around her waist. She was hugging up to arms. I was playing with her hair.

" who " she asked while her eyes were slowly shutting. I smiled and shut my eyes too.

" just a special male you will meet, he is saiyan as well. He is full blooded " I finish only I noticed she was asleep I sighed and closed my eyes too.

No one POV

A little boy started to crawl around on the ground trying to find his way to his brother and friend.

" May May, gohan " the boy spoke babish while crawling up to his brother room. He cried once he couldn't get in he hit the door with his head.

" thud "

Hehe the baby started to giggle and hit the door again standing up and doing it. He then cried again the young boy screamed and crawled down the hall. The women heard all the noise and stomped up stairs to see her baby boy there and were crying she sighed and picked up the boy.

" what's wrong " she whispered to the young boy. The young saiyan who's tail was whipping around crazily he then pointed to the door.

" you want to go and play with Mayu and Gohan, okay " the young boy started to yell May May while she walked to the door and opened it to see. Gohan laying on the ground with Mayu on his chest they were sound asleep. She grasped and put goten down she ran to the kitchen with one mission in her head.

Photos

She grabbed the large but small object and raced back to gohan room to see goten laying on Mayu bed hugging the pillow. She giggled

" these two are gonna be so cute together when they get together " she mumbled while taking photos she saw gohan slowly waking up so she moved to the door frame. The boy slowly opened his eyes and was surprised he smiled and chuckled.

" strawberry, time to wake up moms gonna kill us " the young saiyan spoke softly while gently pushing the young pink head who was wearing black short tight shorts and a white shirt long v neck shirt which you could tell was was tied up at the side, she put her hair up in a side piggy tail and her fringe was normal a cowlick with smallish largish bangs she had bright light blue eyes and a tanned body colour but gohan is tanner. The boy was wearing a dark transition Japanese males pants with a white top. Gohans black big eyes looked to pink head that was smiling and looking up at gohan.

" haha yeah I think Chi Chi would kill us, our homework isn't done " Mayu stated while sitting up and looking to her bed she moved from her spot on the floor to her bed she sat down.

" you " she stated rudely to the young boy, while the baby talked back in his baby speech gohan laughed and said play nice strawberry and looked to the door to his mother. He smiled and got a bit nervous.

" mom " his voice when a little high pitch. Chi chi smiled and walked out with a word he sighed and wondered how long she has been there but goten screaming interrupted his thoughts.

" GOHAN GET YOUR IDIOT BROTHER OFF ME " Mayu screamed while blushing, the little boy was slowly crawling up the girl who was yelling. The boy placed his foot on her stomach and stood up.

" Goten, Mayu " Gohan breathed out. He chuckled while picking up Goten and placing on his shoulders.

" Rat " Mayu spat while glaring at the young 2 year old. This made Gohan laugh he then walked out of the room and into the kitchen Gohan grabbed little Goten and placed him on his shoulders. His mother was standing there with smile she was cleaning dishes from the dinner they had a hour ago. The little goku was giggling from the height he was at.

" gohan, we are going to see Bulma and Trunks tomorrow. So you might want to tell May who she is " goahns mother spoke while taking goten off his shoulders and seating him down on the table to feed him again.

" okay thanks mom " gohan said running to this room with a wide grin. He raced in and shut the door he turned to see Mayu there reading a book she had her full fours in it and didn't bother to look at who came in the room or for what purpose ( sounds like me when reading DBZ fanfictions ).

Gohan's POV

" Strawberry guess what, " I stated while making my bed which I sat on and waited an answer. The female didn't answer I sighed and looked at her again with an annoyed look. I used a different tone

" hello, please don't tell me you going into the state again were you just read and ignore me " I asked while slowly crawling over to her, I sighed and sat up and pocked her in the leg. She didn't react I smirked and poked her again and again she groaned and moved away and placed her head back in her book.

" fine, you leave me no other choice " I sated while quickly placing my hands on her hips and started to tickle her.

There was loud squealing and she was yelling for me to stop which made me smile and was laughing hard.

" you are gonna listen to me now " I laughed smiling, I heard the door open to goten who was laughing at the sight. I was leaning over Mayu who had a red face from laughing.

" y-yes " she answered before laughing again. Goten saw this and run up to her and tried to push me again. I laughed and stopped my assault on mayu who looked at Mayu with a smirk the one Vegeta often wears on his lips. I stopped and looked her tone and words towards to Goten.

" male, get off me " she stated with a emotionless tone to goten who was sitting in her lap. I laughed and sat down in front of her.

" play nice strawberry " I smirked at the nick name. I then paused for a minute.

" So tomorrow we are going to see a couple of my old friends and of my fathers " I paused I told her about how my father sacrificed himself for our world. She really wants to meet him and piccolo who I said was my first teacher.

" right, so does that mean umm not studying " she asked with a smile on her face. I nodded and she did a little happy dance.

" May May " Goten screamed the female then glared at the boy.

" Goten goten "

" may may "

" Goten goten "

" may may "

" Goten goten "

" may may "

" MIDET " 


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5 Meeting Bulma, Trunks and Freaking Vegeta

Mayu POV

" GOHAN, MAY GET DOWN HERE NOW WE ARE GOING TO BE LATE IF YOU DON'T " chi chi voice rang through my ears I huffed at Gohan and pulled my high tops on and walk with him to the door, Gohan was wearing a transition light blue Japanese shirt. He had black pants and black shoes i looked to him and smiled. We walked to the car in which there was a plane instead a man with spiky hair and a yellow suit smiled and waved at us.

" who the hell is that " I whispered to gohan who smiled and waved back. " a friend " he answered I smiled and nodded I haven't met these friends of his yet. Especially the Z fighters which I have to meet. I huffed and Chi Chi looked at me and gohan she gave a look, saying he was dressed well I gulped and she looked me up and down she did the same to what I was wearing.

I am wearing a light lime green crop top it did show some belly but I had high waisted jean shorts on. It didn't show any breast well know talking about it I don't flat chested I am over grown for my age though I'm not massive. I smiled and looked at chi chi she sighed and walked on to the plane. I started to feel the nervous, what happens if I make a fool pout of myself in front of everyone and Gohan doesn't want to be my friend anymore. My face showed complete and utter fear. I felt a strong hand grab mine my face started to burn when I looked to Gohan who smiled at me and whispered at me walked to the plane.

" he's nice don't worry, okay he one of the Z fighters so just be yourself and let your tail free " Gohan stated I nodded and held his hand tighter once we were on the plane standing their. There was a man who I think was named Yamcha , and their was another man standing their with a white turban and cape . under the cape he wore purple gi that had blue here and there with brown elf shoes. I was surprised this is the one called Piccolo it was amazing just looking at him. I looked in amazement he was green and that is my favourite colour.

" Piccolo, Yamcha it's nice to see you guys again " Goahn voice broke me from starring at Piccolo who looked at me with question. The black head spicky one walked over and hugged Gohan.

" Yeah it has been like 2 years, from the Cell Games "Yumcha voice was low and manly, he laughed and sat back down in the driver seat of the plane. I smiled and he smiled back before he could say anything the Green Man looked Gohans and mine way he smiled.

" Gohan its nice to see you again " he said gohan hands when tighter with each second.

" I know its been a year, sorry I haven't seen you guys in ages I was kind busy with other things important " he voice looking at me with a smile I smiled back he then got a glare from Piccolo and a questioning look from Yumcha.

" so Gohan, whos the little lady " Yumcha added I started to get a bit panicky and Gohan noticed so he lead to us to seat and Goten started to scream out for me.

" Shut it midget " I scoffed at the baby, ignoring the question about me. Gohan smiled and picked up Goten from his mothers arms and walked back over here with him.

" this is Mayu Seki " He stated very loudly and placed himself and Goten down I glared at the small kid. The child then squealed and jumped on my lap.

" HI its nice to meet you Yamcha, of the Z fighters " I say he chucked and nodded.

" Yeah same back soo not trying to be rude or anything Gohan but does she know about – " I cut the male specking off.

" Yes I know of you guys being the Heroes who fought Cell and of Gohan and his father and some other being Saiyan's " I said again I got a shocked look from the male.

" whoa, well I guess you do some martial arts then " he asked I smiled and nodded.

" Yes I do, but I would love getting teach by one of the special Z fighters " I sated in a higher pitch tone. The young male laughed and smiled and looked at Gohan with grin.

" Oh I already like you " he stated I felt all my worries run through my skin and head and nod in return. I smiled and looked at Goten in my lap. I looked to see Gohan over with Piccolo talking and Chi Chi looking out the windows. I sighed and another question was thrown my way.

" so Mayu how old are you " the male asked, I replied with " turning 14 a year younger then gohan " he smiled and nodded and kept driving.  
" May may " goten kept screaming this make Yamcha laugh.

" Looks like Little Goten has taken a liking to you " he stated I sighed and nodded sadly enough I thought.

" Mayu, come meet a really close friend " Gohan asked I smiled and stood up while Goten climbed on to my shoulders.

" sure " I huffed to Goten who then pulled on my hair and started to say.

" STRAWBERRY " I groaned and glared at Gohan he held his hands up and laughed.

" He likes the nick name " he stated while piccolo looked at me with surprise. I groaned again.

" Well I dislike it " Gohan then placed a hand on my shoulder and looked to piccolo who was looking behind me. Gohan then looked at me to say hi, no answer piccolo and I just looked at one another. His power was strong but I am stronger by way more.

" Your quite the strong one ain't you " my emotionless tone was bleak and sounded dead. The green man looked at my lips I was wearing a smirk.

" how do you know of that you can't sense my power level can you " he asked with an emotionless tone as well. I looked at gohan who nodded at me to finish what I was staying.

" yes I can, it's a gift I had since birth " I paused and looked at Yamcha he was kind of looking at me. Well he was listing. " yes I can read a person power level " I finish the green man looked at me with wide eyes.

" YOU'RE A SAIYAN, I THOUGHT THERE WAS ONLY 4 TO 5 LEFT IN THE WORLD, YET A FEMALE I DON'T BELIVIE IT " I scoffed at this and sat back down and Goten was talking baby and playing with my waist long hair.

" Yeah well believe it cause you're looking at the last female full blooded saiyan " Gohan said with a tone of pride in his tone which made me smile, as soon as the smile came Goten grabbed my face and started to pinch my lips saying.

" mile, May May MILE " he screamed and started to kick me, I glared at the boy and tap his head lightly the boy stopped and look at me with a smile and started to close his eyes.

" Wait until Vegeta hears about this " the male up the front stated confusion runs across my mind, Vegeta who, oh I will meet him soon. I looked to Piccolo

" Is there a problem with my saiyan heritage " I stated a bit rude, but more to put him back in his place. I huffed and turned around and wanted until we where there.

GOHAN'S POV

" Then why is her tail white " Piccolo asked me in soft whisper, I smiled and looked at her with my smile growing.

" Cause she is one of a kind, " I stated in a dream like tone. Piccolo was giving me a look but I ignored it and kept my glaze on her, my little white saiyan. A push in the shoulder caught me off guard I looked to Piccolo and nodded as in getting my focus.

" hey " I stated trying to get May attention, I smiled once she looked at me.

" You know that guy I was telling you about, the one you could ask about your white saiyan heritage well that guy names Vegeta " I stated and saw her facial look change with confusion and then she nodded and turned back around.

I turned to look out the window about 5 to 10 minutes then we are gonna be at Bulma's. I was looking around the plane bored when I actually saw what she was wearing my mouth started to water.

WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH ME, I huffed and looked to mother who was reading a book and looking at Goten every couple of seconds to make sure he wasn't getting sick or anything I guess. I looked to Yamcha he was focus on flying and piccolo was looking at his eye lids so his eyes were closed. I looked to mayu who was having a party with Goten.

I finally saw capsule crop I smiled and walked to the door of the plane. I saw mother pick up Goten and Mayu huff in annoyance. Piccolo followed after Mayu and he looked her tail the hole way. We all walked of out to the front door. I smiled once I saw Bulma their holding a 3 three old in her arms and wearing a black long sleeved shirt and red mini tight skirt. And a lavender hair boy there that was wearing grey jean jacket with capsule crop written on the back he had black pants on and a dark blue singlet. Then when it hit me.

" TRUNKS " I YELLED while running over and wrapping my hand in his and doing a fist punch thing. I smiled and looked up to him.

" why are you back, I thought I wouldn't see you for a while like forever" I say while Yumcha came over and started to talk to him and so did piccolo. I looked back to see Mayu standing there with an out of place look. She had was looking around bored and awkward I huffed and walked over to her. Before I could say anything Trunks voice rang through my ears and in front of me.

" Mayu " he squealed, while rushing over to her. He had wide eyes while checking her out. All attention was on her. She looked surprised she looked him up and down her face a tad red.

" Sorry do I know you " she stated while looking at me for help. He smiled and run up to her and hugged her. She was taken back and I was also. Why was Trunks acting like that, Mayu jerked him away from her. Her face bright red with blush wait she was blushing for him grrr. I felt bubbles in my stomach.

" THE HELL " she squealed while grabbing his left arm and twisted it around her body she then jumped over him slamming him on the ground. He let out a breath and coughed and sat up I rushed over to Mayu she was so angry and her power leave was going up by the second.

" DON'T YOU EVER TOUCH ME AGAIN YOU MALE HUMANS " she spat, I felt my jealous dyeing down she grabbed my hand. I don't know why but I felt a rush of happiness. I Smiled but it disappeared as soon as I saw trunks looking embarrassed he smiled at Mayu.

" Sorry its just I haven't seen you in total of 3 to 4 years, " trunks said backing himself up. I looked to mayu who looked at bit scared and fearful eyes.

" what, I don't even know you I have never seen you before how the hell can you know me human " she spat she was so angry, I sighed and thought for a minute trying to calm her down by rubbing my thumb against her hand. Miri was all red in the face and blushing.

" Sorry May-chan " she spoke and did an awkward laugh, he looked at Bulma who was laughing her ass off. I smiled and whispered to May.

" he is the one from the future, Miri Trunks I think he remembers you from his time line " I stated while she nodded.

MAYU POV

" If I am wrong , please say but do you know me from your time " I spoke, he blushed harder. If he is trunks but older then whoa he is kinder good looking. If your getting my thoughts, though his isn't as good looking as Gohan though. Wait what why am I thinking this feelings is weird I don't know the feeling is abnormal but I kind of like it. I was cut out of my thoughts once a hand was placed on my shoulder the other side of me I noticed it was Yamcha.

" you alright kiddo " Yamcha asked while looking at trunks I nodded and hled my breath counting to 20.

" haha, sorry Mayu-Chan " he said awkwardly I smirked still pissed.

" good " I stated with a blush, I looked at the boy again he looks around a year or two older very nice body and that look in his eyes. WHOA STOP I WILL NOT BE TAKEN BY THIS CHARM STOP.

" HAHA okay so lets get inside guys, the others are in " Bulma I think said while walking inside. I let go of Gohans hand and followed behind Yamcha.

SORRY FOR THE LATE CHAPTER THE INTERNET WASN'T WORKING ALSO THIS CAHPTER I RE WRITR BECAUSE I DIDN'T LIKE THE START.

SORRY

LOVE U ALLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL

_ CRYSTAL


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6 - Krillin, Tien, chiaotzu

I DON'T OWN DRAGON BALL Z SADLY I DON'T.

Mayu Pov

We walked into a massive room which held a table in the left corner and a massive tv in the middle of the room with about 2 massive sofa's and 4 little ones. There was a group of about 4 to 5 males talking and laughing I slowed down with my walking. I landed next to trunks because Gohan run over to the male group. My head snapped to the taller male.

" what do you want " I spat, Trunks smiled like nothing happened and held out his hand for me. He smiled and let his mouth talk.

" sorry well um lets start fresh, hi I am trunks Briefs what's your name " I smiled and toke his hand. My face started to burn " Mayu Seki " we let our hands fall to our sides. I smiled and looked at Gohan socialising with other males. I feel happy when he is around more males then just Goten and when he is out of the house, he is always trying to help around with Goten cause his father isn't there. Also he tries so hard to make sure I am up to speed with everything he just doesn't give himself any time.

"Haha, so what age are you now "Trunks asked my face burned for some odd reason. I smiled and kept looking to the males.

"I'm 14 "I asked he smiled and looked at the boys to. Trunks voice rang through ears.

"uh oh right your younger when you meet Gohan for the first because they stop the an-"I cut trunks off speaking, I was confused.

"So whats my future like "I asked while keeping my glaze on Gohan who was laughing at Krillin jokes. Trunks turned around to become face to face with me.

"well you dead, that's why I hugged you " he blushed I smirked and looked at him.

" you missed me, uh "I asked with a smirk on my face. Trunks chuckled and nodded he looked at Gohan.

"yeah Gohan and you trained me into the man I am today " he explained I smiled and looked to the Gohan who turned around and smiled at me. He looked again at me without a smile his face became red and glared at trunks then turned around. I was confused at his reaction. I sighed and heard my name being called I looked up to Gohan who was shaking his hand telling me to come over I smiled and nodded.

I made my way over to the young male, my eyes glazed upon a smaller man with no hair and six dots on his head. I stop myself next to Gohan I saw another taller male with three eyes with no hair and a nice body, there was a tiny boy which was pale white with red cheeks and well a black hat on. This is a weird group I thought while looking at gohan to see what he wanted.

"I would like you to meet some old friends of mine, the Z fighters "Gohan voice made me look to the men again. I smiled again at them they smiled back the tallest one moved forward.

"hi I am Tien " he held out his hand for me. I nodded and toke it and then turned to the smaller child.

"I am c- " the kid was cut off by some male who was taller than me, his hair was up in a flame position and his eye colour was onyx. I glared at the male for pushing the smaller kid out of the way.

" This is the new saiyan, grrr you should have killed her Gohan "

Sorry it was short, I would just like to say thanks to all my the people who fav, followed and reviewed on this story thanks you all so so so so so so so so so much.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7 – the hell

Mayu Pov

"Excuse me "I growled while stepped forward to the male, I glared at him. The male smirked and walked around me looking and touching mainly poking my arms I guess trying to see if I am strong. I growled and moved away from the taller older male.

"Well you, you're the last female sayian uh, your not that strong you look feather light and is smart "the male scoffed while glaring at Gohan.

"hey idiot, ever heard the saying ' don't judge a book by its cover ' ass "I groaned while stepping back with a smirk on my face. The male glared at me hard and stepped in front of me again.

"uh pride of a sayian I could get use to you," the male yelled while looking back at Gohan who was slowly edging towards me. I moved closer to him, my hands started to sweat and my mood changing quickly. I was a bit happier for some reason.

"Vegeta, don't you dare hurt her " Bulma's booming voice rang through my ears as the male called Vegeta spun around.

"She is the last FEMALE SAYAIN BULMA I WOULD NOT HURT HER, I WILL LET NO ONE HURT HER " he boomed he looked around the room at all the surprised face's.

"she is the last of my people, when she feels like making more sayains with another sayian no one will hurt her got it, or even try anything "he yelled at them, I toke a step back and Gohan held my hand and everyone was looking with awe at Vegeta. I stepped back again why is he doing this, is he the one the prince of all of us the Prince of sayians. I toke a step back and looked at Gohan with worry I heard lots of crape about our king and his family. Mostly bad stuff I locked eyes with Vegeta his onyx eyes staring back at mine own I felt my body go hard and my blood turn cold this can't happen. I stepped forward and glared at him with my fear no showing.

"Your him "I asked in a small voice, Gohan gave me a small smile and looked back at Vegeta. Vegeta smirked and placed his hands on his hips and glared at me.

"Yes I am your Prince, I am- "

"You have no people, there isn't anyone left only a small hand full, SO YOU HAVE NO PEOPLE YOU HAVE NO SAYAINS TO RULE OVER " I screamed while memory's rush through my mind of King Cold. I held on to Gohan's hand tigher.

"I will not be a doll for you to play with "I screamed while stepping into the male chest to prove my point. Vegeta smirked and leaned down to me.

"You were on Freezer's ship weren't you "Vegeta asked while Gohan stepped in front of me. I was shocked why was Gohan acting so different what is happening what is this feeling in my stomach. I leaned against his back my face deep in his shirt.

"That's personal Vegeta, so back off " he spat with a deadly look, I was surprised at his tone I grabbed his shirt harder not liking it. Vegeta smirked and when to push Gohan away when Gohans hair became blonde his eyes burned with fury, his muscles when another size larger. He was giving the Vegeta a warning.

"Vegeta, "Bulma stated in a warning tone. Vegeta spat on the ground in front of Gohans foot Gohan just glared at him no moving. Vegeta's eye brow raised with surprised he walked off to his gravity room to train. I felt Gohans power drop and he turned around and put his hand on my shoulders and looked into my eyes. I smiled a small smile he then developed me into his chest for a hug.

"Umm anyone else feeling awkward" Krillin stated while Gohan placed his hand on mine and let me free of his arms my face was burning with embarrassment.

"Sorry "I whispered while looking at all of the people in the room.

Hey sorry for the late chapter I had a school party and it was amazing. Thanks to all my views and everyone else.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8 Team

Hey sorry guys I am trying to find places in my busy life to write and upload chapters sorry they have been so short just having problems with writing. Also I have had no internet for awhile now cause we are changing companies.

But thanks to all you loyal fans of mine I know this story isn't the best but I hope it okay for all you readers out there so please no flames and just try my book and wait for my chapters to update. Thanks –

Love Crystal

"Sorry guys about that, Vegeta can be a royal pain in my butt "Bulma said while grabbing my hands and leading me over to the sofa. I sighed and nodded and looked to Gohan who was still glaring at the door where Vegeta walked out from. A taller male shot through my view I looked up a little more to see Trunks smiling and sitting down next to me.

"Sorry about dad he isn't the type to beat around the brush type of guy" I nodded in responds and starred at my hands, he knew some how he could tell I was around Freezers but how I hid it for so long I only told Gohan because he is making me into a Sayian a real saiyan a super sayian I can't wait until I reach level two ssj2 I can't wait to let the smirk stay on my face I will be youngest Super Sayian out there. I smiled while thinking about it, I turned my head to see Krillen, the male was sitting in front of me.

"So you're the last Saiyan " he asked while looking at my Tail. I brushed and nodded and looked the opposite way. " then why is your tail white " I ignored his question.

"Krillen she is THE LAST FEMALE sayian out there don't you get what Vegeta was saying " Tien was saying, Gohan sat down right beside me like really close too close for comfort. I smiled getting a feeling wash over me. I smiled and put my head on his shoulder not even thinking anything about it.

Gohan POV

She placed her head on my shoulder I smiled, and a feeling washed over me a happy feeling. I looked to her, her bright crystal blue eyes sparking back at me. Her bright pink hair rolling down my shoulder she was taking small deep breaths. I saw Krillen laugh and look to Mayu

"Hey there is more of your kind from where you where right" Krillen asked Mayu I glared at Krillen Mayu head snapped to Krillen she glared at him.

"If you must know then no, but its really none of your business "her tone was strong and deadly I glazed at her. I don't get how she can just hide her emotions without other people knowing that she has a bad or sad past but she can. She hides it from those who she is with 24/7 she can also hold her and anger in battles but she does have a short temper. She can hide and let people discover her feelings it's something I don't have, it's something I want.

COUPLE OF DAYS LATER ===============================================================

GOHANS POV

So the rest of the night when well Mayu didn't blow anyone or yell just threaten or either used her cold heartless tone. Right now we are studying at home and Mayu is sitting on her bed just drawing while music playing.

I smile to myself she has a great voice even if I have only heard it being whispered, I kept doing my homework on Maths which someone already finished. I saw her lips move with the music

" take me down by the river bend

Take be down to the fighting end

Wash the poison from off my skin

Show me how to be hole again " her soft voice moved with beat. Her hand movements were fast and hard on the paper. Her hair was in a braid down her left side, she had a red tight long sleeve with v neck. She had black baggy sweat pants on with pure white socks. Her voice rose a little higher with each note.

"Fly me up on a sliver wing

Past the black where sirens sing

Warm me up in the nova's globe

And drop me down to the dream below Cause I'm only a crack in this castle of Glass

Hardly anything there for you to see " the music was turned off all of a sudden I heard heavy footsteps banging up the stairs. My head snapped to the door to see my mother, their with a not happy look. I smiled and Mayu smirked.

"sup mum, what's up" I asked while standing up, mum threw her hand on my shoulder and held a phone near my face.

"Its Bulma "I nodded and placed the phone next to my ear.

(b- bulma G-Gohan )

G- hey

B- Gohan guess what there is another tournament happening this year.

G- Really where, when

B- it's a

Mayu Pov

"What really cool, and wait another one" Gohan was sitting on his bed while his face was lighting up with delight and happiness. I was confused what is going on, what are they talking about. I groaned and sat next to Gohan who was smiling like crazy.

"Cool, wait that has teams like two or more "

"Two whoa that's going to be fun, when is it "

"They already have teams o-okay "

"Aright we will see you then, oh great thanks see you Bulma "he gave the phone back to ChiChi who stomped out of the room. I turned to Gohan who was wearing a massive smile.

"Guess what, their a new tournament, it's going to be great, we are going in a week with the others then there is a another 2 weeks away a Team one, the others have been training for this all year and forgot to tell us. So we have some training to do cause we are both going, I can't wait " Gohan yelled while quickly going behind his dressing wall and changing into his gi he ran from behind it and threw mine at me. I groaned and glared at him; I rolled over on his bed and yelled at him.

"I don't want to train so please go away "I said in a lazy tone. I felt a hand on me and lifted me up with no trouble I growled and turned to Gohan who was smiling like crazy.

"Come on please, I will teach you Solar Fair, PLEASE" he begged while letting me stand on my own two feet. I groaned in response and when behind my dressing wall and changed into my gi. I had a tight baby blue tight turtle neck shirt that was cut off 2 cms from my breasts. It had no sleeves, my pants when to just under my belly button with pure white baggy pants and the cloth that tired it up around the waist was a grey colour it had the tips that was tided on my left side. My shoes are same as Goku's but they have some light baby blue with grey here and there. I walked from the wall over to Gohan who was smiling like crazy and was placing his shoes on his feet. I brushed my hair and did it up while talking to Gohan.

"So it's a team one, whats that " I sighed and Gohan explained everything to me.

Hope this chapter was okay, SORRY FOR LATE CHAPTER

And just to clear up something. Mayu's SSj2 and 1 is different to the normal because of her being a white saiyan. Her hair turns white greyish colour. Thanks to BijuuDamaBomber from giving me the idea and a picture of what she looked like

Also mayu hasn't turned in to super sayian yet alright. Thanks


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Masochist

No one's Pov

It's been two weeks

Two fists banged together where the two young saiyans trained, the females leg connected with the young boy gut, the boy stubbled with pain as the female then disappeared and reappeared behind the boy. She then put both hands together and swung down hard with her power flowing with her blood. The boy was knocked down to the grown making a creator in the ground, he let out a groan and threw back up. The female then tried to land a kick on his gut again but the older super Sayian held her leg.

"Gohan, " the girl squealed, while getting swung around in a circle. The boy face harden with the thought of not winning. He let go the young girl was thrown into a mountain with surprising speed, he landed on the ground and he wiped his lip. He turned his hand to look at the liquid there red blood she has got a hard hit. I am super Sayian and she isn't right now and she is still making me bleed wow I can't wait until she turns into super sayian. She can't turn into a super sayian but we are getting there I think she just need one more push and maybe fighting the Z fighter tomorrow will do it that thought ran through the male saiyans mind as the girl was supressing her power level so that Gohan couldn't read it. She then circled around Gohan using her speed. She then saw Gohan wasn't doing anything she growled and landed a kick to his head making him cry out in pain. He crashed into a rock which exploded with the impact that she kick him with. She noticed he wasn't fighting at full strength well not pulling any powerful blows on her. She raced up to him and made an error by purpose with her stance so Gohan could take a strong hit there. He didnt, he glaze up and flew up while bringing his leg down on her head a weak attck. The girl growled and made a ki blast that Gohan dodged with no problem. he flew back down to her.

"GOHAN GET YOUR HEAD IN THE GAME " she screamed at him, while rushing at him bring her knee up to connect to his face which didn't work. He grabbed it, she then used the speed she was going at as momentum and swung around his body and kneed him the back while pushing off so that he smashed against the ground. He groaned in pain the jumped back up with a lazy smile.

"Sorry about that haha " he smiled then when back into a fighting stance. "Lets do this " the boy yelled while rushing at female who was giggling at his actions. She then drop on the ground and started to roll around while laughing hard the boy stopped his move and gave the girl the weirdest look he could muster.

"W-what are you laughing at " Gohan asked looking confused as hell. The girl held her breath looking at the boy then burst out laughing again.

"It's j-j-j hahahaha " the boy was getting anger and anger by the minute. He yelled for the girl to stop laughing and they needed to train well to finish their training for tomorrow. The girl just kept laughing she was wiping her eyes from laugher.

"MAYU JUST STOP "he snapped at her coming closer to her. Her laugher died down and she looked at the ground.

"You now know what it feels like to be annoyed and frustrated with another person that your training with, the way you have been to me today, " she said looking up with anger in her eyes. "have you been holding back or something, whatever it is I can't take it anymore play dirty or fair I don't care just don't hold back !" the female snapped at him, he looked at the ground. She stomped over to boy who was acting sad. She held him by the front of his shirt.

"Now explain why have you been holding back, only because I can't turn super Sayian doesn't mean I ain't strong and I am sick and tired of you holding back because your scared your gonna hurt me well guess what Gohan " her out burst made the boy feel even worst. He looked up at the female scared of what she was going to say.

"I have been torched, abused; worst then anything you could dream to image and you think you GOHAN SON "she screamed while holding his shirt Gohan looked up at her. Her tail violently whipping in the air behind her.

"can hurt me more worst then that , there has been plenty of times I have begged for death but have never gotten it, Gohan I am sick and tired of people trying to get to know my limits or trying to hold back so then they don't kill me just hurt me. PLEASE JUST GIVE ME YOUR ALL, " She screamed while tears were flowing down her face, Gohan looked taken back he looked up he raised his power level to a strong level and punched her hard.

The girl was thrown through 3 mountains and landed in a creator that was the size of bulmas house. The girl let out a cry of pain and held her left cheek. She smiled while holding it warmness washed over me.

"Thank you Gohan " the young female whispered before driving into darkness. The boy thoughts when wild, why did she want me to do that to her, why did I do that to her. Suddenly a thought hit him what happens if I kill Mayu his head spun I have to get to her. The boy sped over to the girls body and checked for a heart beat. It was steady she was knocked out, the boy placed his hand on her back and held her bridal style while flying back home.

Gohans POV

I opened the door and walked in to see Goten giggling and smiling. I sighed and walked up to my room yelling at home we were home. I then placed the pink head girl on her bed and looked to her cheek which held a purple colour to it. I huffed and closed the door wishing for her to wake up, I sat down next to her and let my thoughts run wild.

I don't know how to ask Vegeta about this, her being a sayian and a white tail how am I going to explain to her that I can't ask what she is. I know she is shaken up about vegta's comment about freezer, how he guess he had something to do with her. I was surprised as well but there is something else at play here she hasn't told me about. She said there was another guy that toke her BoJack or something and he was worst and more powerful. I huffed and looked back to her, how can someone hurt her she is a beautiful girl. Innocent well was, they toke that away from her, I know because I seen those kiddish loving side I know she has. She has a good heart she just hiding it from those who can hurt her again. I huffed and sighed and leaned my forward and let my lips connect to her forehead my lips left for forehead and made myself stand up and walk out of the room to see what moms doing.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10 – BoJack #1

My breathing came harder, my body grow sore, I threw my limps at people, I swung my left leg then my right making at ki blast in my right hand to make people fly off the edge of the massive like plate surface. I smiled as I punched a human and he when flying off the edge. I felt my body start to feel with excitement as my mine stayed clear. I saw gohan on another massive plate thing he was taking guys down with on punch I smirked and started up again.

2

6

12

20 guys, there was about 5 left you see we have to finish off every person to go to the next round, luckily I didn't have any z fighters on mine plate form. Cause they would get a beating of a life time I smirked as my body threw it self at ongoing people. Nothing, no one was much of a challenge for me. I created a ki blast and threw it at the guy who flew off the edge again how bad are these guys, they fell into the water that was under us. I smirked as my bell beeping sound when off meaning there was a victor for mine plate form I smirked as I heard people shout out.

I looked over to Gohan none, his beeping sound rang through mine ears as my mind raced what was the next round would I have to fight Gohan oh I wish that could happen I smirked and when over to the railing he flew to. He smiled at me, and held out hand for a high five. I glared at him and did it slowly as gave him a dumb look he smiled and grabbed my hand and pulled me to him. I glared as I landing on his chest well my hands while my body was pressed up against his. He smiled and wrapped his arms around me.

"We both made it, this wonderful "he cheered as I glared at him, my face even turning red.

"Why are you hugging me then, Gohan " I question as I wasn't hugging back he smiled and whispered to me.

" Aww come on its exciting also this is your first t- " I cut off Gohan by asking him again.

"Why are hugging me, please let go if you don't have a good reason " I stated without any emotion in my voice or my eyes. He smirked and shook his head.

"Nope only when you hug me back " he smiled and laughed and waited, I growled and glared at his head. I smirked and placed my hands on chest, he smiled but his smile changed he jumped back with a small smile " owww " he cried holding his chest I smiled and walked over to the railing with a smile.

"That's what you get, Gohan " I smirked, and waited for the next rounds to come up Gohan was against another male trunks and tien with piccolo and krillen and me and a older guy around Gohan age a little older but no more than three years older than me. I smirked and looked to Gohan who was standing next to me pouting while rubbing his chest, I burn him a bit with my ki; krillen was next to us looking down at the ground without a smile. I smirked at this and looked for piccolo there match was first. So mainly what happened was piccolo of sick of krillen and flew off and krillen moved on. Next was Trunks and Tien, and trunks won with a smile. I smirked as Tien shock his hand and Trunks smiled "Fun "they both flew over to us. Next was Gohan and that kid, Gohan won easy next was me he patted my back and I glared at him.

" What are you trying to say Gohan, I can't take down a normal human " I glared he smiled and pushed me off the railing I landed on my feet and I smirked he waved and shouted " GO MAYU " I blushed a bit. I changed into my fighting stance he did the same, he smirked at me I ignored this I am here to fight nothing else.

Gohan POV

I saw Mayu glare at the male, he had light brown hair that when into a side short cut. His bangs were no longer then his face. He wore a black tank top with navy blue pants and white shoes, he was in a stance which nearly made me cry there was lots of spots to take him out I saw Mayu looking with confusion at this I smiled she is so cute.

"GO MAYU, YOU CAN DO IT " I yelled I swear her face turned at bit red from blush. I smiled and she sends a strong kick to his face and he was out cold.

"Yay go Mayu " I screamed out to her, she turned around and a pa system said about her going into the finals. I smiled once we were standing next to one another. "Ready for the finals "I smiled she nodded and walked in front of me.

Mayu POV

We were about to get in our pods to be send off to our place we have to fight a weak human at. I sighed as they told us what to do I heard names being called and people cheering out Trunks, Gohan, Krillen names. I stood with a smile on my face, none of these humans like me b-but I guess I can be okay with that. I jumped in my pod I was across from trunks there was a countdown as my body jerked forward because of the pod speed. There was flashing lights and weird wave things, I landed on a sandy ground I am in the desert great because I just love sand. I thought while looking for mine stupid weak human I have to fight, I felt a strange ki like I know who it is but I can't put my finger on it. I looked around I feel like I am being watched, I then felt a hand get placed around my neck, blue hand what the hell. I felt my breath being sucked out of me, I can't breathe, I closed my eyes my attacker was behind me I couldn't see them there hands were cold just like no, its not. I kicked my leg back I felt my leg connect with something hard. I then did a front flip forward and spun around and what I saw I nearly passed out then. I growled sweat covered my body my eyes started to water my brain working over drive. I coughed and looked up again he was still there with a smirk my breath suddenly got caught in my throat. Fear toke over me, I fell to my feet and looked in awe no, no it can't.

"Hey nice to see you monkey "The blue monster asked with a smile while walking closer to me. I screamed and jumped back in fear. I saw him laugh and step forward again faster.

"Now now don't run away "he flew up to my face. Fear was all I was thinking and saw. I felt a hand connect to my head and everything when black.

HEY GUYS,

Sorry if you annoyed because these stories aren't edited. I really going to edit them once I get time I will go through them sorry.

Otherwise MAYU is gonna have some problems with Bojack coming back ! Until the next chapter.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

My eyes opened my head throbbed with pain, I lifted a hand to my head and let out a cry. I noticed myself laying on trunks, I pushed myself up and starred at my hands. What happened, wait no no no no no they, they were trapped in that star. I felt fear drill back into my brain my hands grew sweaty, I started to panic who is fighting, who is no. I sensed for anyone else ki, Krillen was lying next to trunks and I could feel Gohan's and Picoolo's ki they are fighting b-Bojack my eyes started to water as I thought of those monsters. But there was more then 4 ki's there, he has got more people I looked to the ground Picoolo's life force dyeing own slowly so was Gohans.

I feared this day, when Bojack would come back and destroy this planet like he destroy my life. I glared at the ground my full blood saiyanness kicked in. I must help them, but I cant I am not strong enough to help Gohan. I don't think Gohan could win against that monster as my thoughts run my blood boiled. I felt a hand on my shoulder I whipped my head around to the right.

"I know what you're feeling, you told me in the furture, when Gohan died you broke " Trunks whispered to me, I glared at him dead In the eye.

"How do you know, TRUNKS HOW I FEEL THIS MONSTER- " I yelled but was cut off. I glared at him once he placed his hand over my mouth. I growled under his hand

"Listen, you can cry about this stuff later okay mope to Gohan right now you need to ball up and get your ass out there " Trunks voiced he was right I need to get my head in the game and help save Gohan I nodded he smiled. I glazed back at him.

"How did you know what to say, like the right think normally for people to get through to me it take weeks but you did that easily " I asked, he stood up and smiled.

"Well an old friend told me "He smirked I nodded and we jumped up. He is from the future so I not going to question. He jumped up and he ran to the massive gate we both phased out of sight then trunks fazed before the monster, before it could destroy well kill picoolo.

"Bojack you will not destroy this planet " trunks yelled they got into. Sending punches and kicks everywhere. I caught piccolo and looked up to trunks and Bojack sweat rolled down my shirt as I looked to the monster. I saw trunks's body close together like something was wrapped round it. I panic and flew near trunks but keeping a safe distance. Trunks started to scream in pain and he fell out of his super sayian state I look in awe, I glared at the small guy standing on the roof top. Then the stupid asshole monster was next to him. I glared at them as trunks ki was lowering. I stood in fear as Bojack looked at me with surprise. The idiot blue guy with the orange Mohawk threw a long ice like sword at trunks. Fear raged through me, I saw something knock the sword like weapon away and the cords thing get cut. Trunks sword was thrown to him, he caught it and the house blew up. The two idiots fell to the ground.

" Vegeta " Trunks yelled out with a smile.

"Leave them to me " Vegeta said boldly. I back up a little bit when Vegeta turned super sayian. He flew up in the air. Vegeta landed in front of Bojack and Bojack laughed. Piccolo was in Gohan arms while he flew down. I stayed away from the battle but also away from Gohan. Vegeta and Bojack got into heated fight. They started to blow up everything I flew over to Trunks.

"I don't understand you father, you withdrawn into the shadows even since Goku died, and now you're here fighting for us " He whispered to himself, I glared a the both of them. They were fighting blowing p stuff trying to land a hit on one another. Vegeta was thrown back and trunks tried to get in the fight I flew backwards.

"Stay back Trunks, this isn't your fight " Vegeta barked. Trunks started to fight the female sorry the new female and Mohawk idiot. Vegeta was getting beaten badly and trunks stopped him. They talked and Trunks got elbowed by his dad what. Vegtea flew off.

I backed away a bit, I saw Gohan standing up from piccolo he asked me a question.

"This is the Bojack you talked about " he asked looking at vegeta getting beaten. I nodded in fear he flew off to help he called out for Vegtea as he flew to save him. The Mohawk idiot had to stop him, while that happened trunks was getting beaten and Bojack was powering up. Bojack flew over to Trunks after he knocked out vegeta. And blasted Trunks in the back making him fall to the grown screaming in pain I grasped, tears welling up in the eyes trunks fell out of super sayian and was knocked out. I flew back in surprise, no this can't happen no they can't die even if I don't know them well hey cant.

Bojack flew to the ground right in front of me. I looked in fear he smirked Gohan watched in surprise in how i was acting I am guessing. I back away in fear, he smirked and stepped closer.

"Go away, I escape from you. You can't do anything to me now " I screamed while tears streamed down my face. He chuckled and stepped closer and smirked at and held out his hand.

"Mayu my dear how have you been " he laughed and stepped closer. I glared and moved back more Gohan the rushed at him in anger. They started to fight well it was Gohan getting his ass handed to him but he was holding his own quite well.

The two idiots, the female and small guy had Gohan in the cord thing again. I growled while seeing Gohan In pain.

" Stop " I whispered, as Gohan cried in pain trying to get out. I glared at Bojack the memory of him hurting and doing all that to me came rushing back. I felt my eyes water again the female kicked Gohan in the stomach he cried out in pain. My blood boiled, my thoughts clouded with rage no one hurts gohan no on but me.

"Stop " I said a little louder, Bojack turned to me with a smirk.

"Little ape going to fight " He laughed my pain boiling with anger. He laughed again and turned his back on me.

"Listen, go back to the hole you came from, I will be there in a sec to finish you" Bojack growled at me, snap I felt something snap in side of me, I am not going back to his place I not going to get abused again and you can be as sure as hell, I won't let this planet get destroyed. I growled my head felt like it was about to explode with pain. My body felt like it was on fire, my hair I felt it stand up from the energy I was producing. My head throbbing with pain, my hands felt like I was getting stabbed by nails over and over, this pain was killing me. I screamed out trying to make the pain disappear but it became worst. I cried and held my head with my hands while, I feel to my knees.

"AHHHHHHHHHH" I screamed the pain, it was worst then anything I have ever felt. I felt my leg start to throb and my hands started to shake with pain. I screamed again, I felt a snap the pain decreased, my vison became clear. My power, my strength grew I felt amazing; this power rushing through my veins was amazing. Wait was this what Gohan called super Saiyan. I looked back up at Bojack my rage came back, he can't do anything to this planet I won't let him.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12. ~ All bad things get what's coming to them!

"What is this, magic a trick the idiot IS WHITE WHAT GOING ON!, her p-power i-it's unreal " Bojack cried looking with awe, goahan looked with pride. He held a confused face tho, she is white her hair her powers h-how He smiled and breathed out trying to stay conscious, his eyes dropped and he pasted out from the amount of pain he has.

" Listen Bojack, u have done enough to me, this other worlds to enought PEOPLE I WONT LET U LEAVE THIS PLANET A LIVE, TO HURT DESTORY OTHER PEOPLE " I screamed my rage becoming more and more, I can't take this idiot he has damaged enough.

" Oh My I won't be able to stay alive, no this white idiot will kick me huh. HAHAHA DON'T MAKE ME LAUGH" he smirked and grossed his arms making sure this sight stayed on the girl.

" Idiot I haven't been using my full power, u aren't going to kill me u cant. I AM UNSTOPABLE it's unreasonable to try as well," he stepped on gohans chest I felt more rage more sadness and surprise. My heart broke a bit " N-NO DON'T TOUCH HIM ANYMORE " I Screamed he laughed

" Young Love is stupid u learned that at a young age, I thought I tort u that .. Daringly " Bojack said creepily, I nearly vomited I was so stressed and nervous. He can't hurt gohan anymore h-he is m-my best friend m-my life my everything I can't stand to lose someone like him. I growled and walked forward.

" Oh trying to save the day here, what has this boy taught u. I have taught u more than this bored idiot!" Bojack sarcastically said while smirking I stepped back, I felt my rage burning low I am scared fearful. He hasn't been using his, full powers i-I am done for. But I can't give up like that, I can't just leave Gohan there for dead I have to do something about it.

After all the crap he has done I can't let him go, it's not justice I gotta do something just what. An idea popped into my head. " hey Bojack let gohan or less " my voice low, and scared I need to act tough I need to show him I'm not scared.

" what are u gonna do little girl, nothing yeah you have transformed into same type of thing that made u stronger. BUT IT WONT WOR-" I cut the man off, with a smirk. I need to act I need to!.

"Oh please, You HAHA what are you gonna d-do " I smirked my voice loud and less fearful tone. Bojack look taken back and he smirked. " Trying to act, hey I call you bluff " I freaked out for a sec, omg omg omg what am I gonna do umm I have get close enough to Gohan it's the only way I can help him.

" Oh u think I am bluffing, oh please u have nothing on me. HAHA enough talk lets get down to business " I felt my body lift up into the air, he toke his foot off Gohan. Agh I can feel my power slowly slipping away, I don't know how to hold his form, agh please hold for a little longer.

" HAHA ALRIGHT NOW TO FINALLY KILLING U" He yelled while flying full force at me, I felt my stomach erupt in pain, " ahh " I when sailing into a building. I stood back up holding my left arm a big while chocking out blood. He is way stronger them me, gotta make it to Gohan. I flew up to him and started to try and land punches and kicks wherever I could. While trying not to died, I then landed one on his arm he smirked and punched me back sending me flying into the ground.

Vegteas Pov

Agh… what … why .. agh

I am too weak to fight him, agh that can't be true it just can't be. I am the PRINCE OF ALL SAYIANS he can't win. Agh where is Gohan we is probably smashing the shit out of him, stupid kid. I pulled myself out of the dirt, I then stood up with groans. Agh pain great!

Okay so who is fighting out there, I tried to sense power levels . W-WHAT IS THIS, THIS GIRL HAS IS HOW! FEAMLE SUPER SAYIAN HOW IN… MAYBE SHE IS WORTH TRAINING. Yes I am gonna train her just how is she holding up where is that sayian boy.

I flew over to the fight scene, s-she is getting destroyed why isn't she using her energy it's like she is saving it, that kid is on the ground power level very low great! Wait does she know Gohan is the strongest she mite be saving her energy for him, OMG THAT IS SO STUPID THAT'S WHAT SHE IS DOING, SHE IS GONNA KILL HERSELF .. but it's a good idea, he is the only person with a chance to stop him fool. Agh I will wait until she needs help.

MAYU POV

" AHHHH" I get smashed into a another massive rock, my back ahhh omg I need to get to Gohan. " b-bring it on arse " I smirk, Bojack is getting annoyed.

"WHY DON'T U HURRY UP AND DIE, WHITE IDIOT!" He growled and flew at me again, he punched my face, then sent me down to the ground while landing before me, and kneeing me in the back. Blood flew out of my mouth I started to cry a bit this pain I can't stand for much longer. Agh

"Ahhhh" blood was all over my top, my clothes destroyed, my will hasn't tho. " AH HAHAHA BRING IT ON " I screamed trying to get the pain to stop, I was laying on the ground crying with pain everywhere.

" I am gonna make sure, you will die in 3 minutes " he growled looking pissed as hell. I smirked " Come at m-me idiot " I whispered, just to gohan now, if I can I gotta!. He flew at me sending me flying over to gohan I smirked, " Now Vegeta " I whispered hoping he heard me, I felt his KI before he has to help. I heard Bojock get sent flying " Get it done kid, he is our only chance " he growled, and kept fighting I smiled. I placed my hand on Gohan.

" t-this h-has to work" I whispered, lifting my arm pain screamed at when I did. Agh I placed my hand on his chest. Transferring my KI to gohan I need him to have this full strength back this is gonna take some time. I groaned in pain as I let the boy get better.

20 minutes of that…

" KID, I AINT GOING TO HOLD MUCH LONGER … HURRY IT UP AHHH " vegeta screamed at me as I felt pain take over my legs i dropped to my knees. " ahh " I whispered as I felt liquid in most places. I turned my head to the left a bit and spat out blood. Gohan please come on

10 minutes…

" GIRL, W-WHA- NO YOU WILL NOT DO THAT. TWO MIUNTES TO GO "

" HAHA U THINK I WOUD LET YOU KILL, A FEAMLE SAYIAN YOU AS SO MISTAKEN ITS SO FUUNY YOU FOOL!" Vegeta yelled while attacking while mainly trying to escape from death. Agh

Come on, come on every last bit of energy for Gohan so worth it, i-I cant believe I will end like this Gohan you h-have been a-amazing t-to me ah. A-a little more.

" GIRL, " I heard vegeta yelled at me " IF U KEEP GOING U WILL DIE! STOP IT NOW "

" NO V-VEGEATA I-IT HASN'T WORKED HE NEEDS MORE T-TO REGAIN C-CON- " vegeta shut me off, I was panting my life force fast going down. " U WILL DIE " He sounded pissed, I coughed and smiled.

" its wor- " I felt myself being lifted up vegeta yelling at me, I looked up to see Bojack.

" ZERO GIRL, AHHH " I felt the most unbearable pain, I saw his hand through my stomach. I screamed while crying.

" NOOOOO" vegeta yelled I looked own my breathe out of control…I can feel myself slowly dying my head fell I saw gohan sitting up looking at me with the most SCARED look. Bojack laughed and threw me down I scrammed in pain. I put my hand on my stomach and cried this pain make it stop. I felt my aurora fall, my sayianess gone I am dying and fast. I closed my eyes I felt a hand in mine and someone crying I opened them with trouble.

"no no no no, you can't die… no Mayu.. may may no " Gohan cried I felt myself smile and I shakily place my hand on gohans face, he leaned into it.

"Go-han i-I " he put is finger on my lip" save your energy your going to live MAYu " he cried, I smiled and spat out blood.

" I'm not gonna m-make it t-thorugh t-this, gohan your been .. a-amazing to be i-iam sorry for the w-way I have been with you.. g-gohan go kill for m-me.." I coughed up blood I can feel myself about to past out.

" I will, for you mayu " he cried his face filled with rage. " G-gohan i-I will you a-again so-sometime b-b.."

…

_OMG omg omg I AM SO SORRY I LOST ALL IDEAS FOR THS STORY, SO I LEFT IT ON A CLIFT HANGER COZ I KNOW U GUYS LOVE ME 3 BUT seriously I am sorry. End update soon I promised love u all 3


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13 ~ Justice is sever with Mr Satan.

GOHANS POV

I felt her hand fall, my heart broke I quickly checked her pulse OMG she is just knocked out but will die soon, oh no I have to finish this quickly.. for Mayu I turned around slowly glaring at Bojack, " HOW DARE YOU TOUCH HER, HOW DARE HARM MY MAYU, MY SAYIAN HOW DARE YOU LAY A FINGER ON HER AGAIN. " Gohan sceamed rage built, which means my power was building.

" Idiots get over here" Bojack yelled to his henchmen, I growled as they put a energy absorbing wire over me. I smirked and powered up more, what he did what he has done to Mr Piccolo, Mayu, Krillin everyone trunks agh I can't stand this guy won't stop until he is put to justice.

" I KNOW YOU KINDA YOU THINK YOU CAN JUST WALK IN AND TAKE OUR PLANET, WEL YOU FORGOT ONE THING I AM MY FATHERS SONNNNNNNNNNNNN" my body busted with power, I have reached it.

Bojacks face was written with worry as I started to make my way over to the monster, he toke a step back reading my power. I broke out of the wires with my last step. Bojack growled, while two fools came at me I dodge one and kicked him in the side killing him, in the second I hit him. Another fool came at me, I punched them killing them again straight away. I stood there looking at Bojack pissed, the girl then stepped back worried. I started to fly towards them.

Bojack didn't the most unthinkable thing, he killed his own, the girl that was left he killed her and when started for me as we started to fight. He blew a power wave at me, I stood my ground taking it in full force as I was glaring at him. He gave a look of surprise when he saw me, he jumped to the ground and yelled at me. " I WILL KILL YOU " huh I smirked no you won't, I will from what you have done to my friends I though. He came over and flew right at me, he when to punch me I punched him through the stomach.

" That's for mayu you monster " I spat, he was leaning over in pain, groaning. " you fool, any last words before you die. " he coughed out purple blood and placed his hands together while creating an energy wave.

" Actually Bojack there is one that comes to mind," I said why getting into a stand everyone knew well. " KAM MA HAM MA HAAAAAA " I yelled firing the wave at Bojack himself doing the same. I quickly flew at him, killing him.

I fell out of my super state, both of them and fell on the ground. I pasted out.

" Mr Satan saves world again, are you kidden' me. This guy makes front page while we are in the hospital " krillin says, gohan who is in a bed next to him speaks up. " huh say what you like, if Mr satan didn't crash into Bojakc and his gang, we mite not even be here right now" gohan stated, everyone agreed. The pig in the corner started to talk, " yeah when it comes to freak accident he is the boss" they started to laugh.

" aha thanks dad" gohan said to the window, " gohan you killed Bojack you know what this means, with the right press you could be as huge as Mr Satan. " the pig said again. They all started to talk and fight a play fight, everyone was having a restful good time.

" Hey guys is mayu, up yet " Trunks asked, gohan sighed and sat up in his bed groaning. " She toke really hard hits, to get to me then gave me all her energy to wake me up. Then Bojack nearly killed her .. so no " Gohan said looking with worry. Bulma smiled at Gohan and smirked " Does gohan have a crush on Mayu " she teased, he just starred at her, looking at the way her pink hair was laying on her shoulders and around the bed. The bandages she had over parts of her body her gorgeous eyes closed. Nothing was getting to him all he was thin king about was Mayu and how she saved everyone.

" Hello earth to gohan, Gohan don't ignore your mother goha, GGGOOOHHHAAANNN!"


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14~ The New and Clean! Tournament

AwesomeGuyV7 CosmosAngel Djberneman NinjaFang1331 RKF22 BELLA-SWAN11 Hugo3285 IComeInPeace all those people and all my favourites I LOVE U ALLS XOXOXO AND A MASSIVE THANKS TO THE AMAZINGLY, GREAT IDEAS PERSON Blaze01245 FOR HELPING ME BRAIN STORM! I love u all xoxoxo

" Gohan! Come on you have to help you brother" Chi Chi's voice rang through my ears as I groaned. I rolled over hissing, would she shut up for once Mayu thought while cuddling back into her nice and warm blankets. I want more sl-.

Mayu once again fell fast asleep with the big Blankets over her head. Its been 1 year since that Bojack thing happened. She can control her Super Sayain state, she kinda lets along with everyone now kinda. She has been wanting to get to the next level with her sayian strength but! They had talked to Vegeta well Gohan did, and she is a white Saiyan they haven't had one in 1000 years. She really is special; also Vegeta doesn't know the range of her powers and what they can do. So Vegeta is going to start training her, Full saiyan on saiyan.

So today is another Tournament, this one is for duellos to come show what they are made of, Gohan very happily asked Mayu, and she just huffed and trained more so Gohan of course toke that as a yes.

MAYU POV

" Mayu…Mayu…May-May come on " I felt an hand on my shoulder, my rage rising. I hissed and turned over making groaning noises. I felt another small hand on my smile tried to get to my lips, I didn't let it. NOT GOTEN!

" MAY-MAY AHHEHHH HEHEHE MAY-MAY " the boy started to giggle and climb on top of my side. I growled. " Gohan.. Get..HIM OFF ME! "I hissed in a low morning voice, all I heard was a chuckle I growled and rolled over picking up Gotens body. I sat up with my hands on his waist holding him.

" Goten, now idiot what have I said about being on my bed" I growled while glaring at the small kid. The child started to giggle and reach out for my hair.. no I dropped my hands away, and Gohan caught him.

" Not the hair buddy you know that" Gohan sighed, and held his brother. " Time to get up, bulma is going to be here soon May " he smiled, in his normal transition clothes, I groaned in response. Gohan then left levelling my will power to get up, I smiled and walked over to get dressed I pulled out. Low waisted jean shorts with lace on the side!~ this is all Bulma shopping taste agh. I then put on a long tight black sleeve shirt with a cardigan over me, it was a light baby blue colour. I then placed on my feet, some of my own combat boots and left the room, placing my hair in a high pony tail to the side.

" OOH, morning sweetie. Breakfast is ready come on" Chi-Chi sweetly said to me, I nodded and walked faster down stairs to see, Gohan placing Goten in his baby chair. I sat down and started to eat the food slowly.

" I can't wait, May I really cant. It's so exciting u and I are going to win this Tournament for sure haha " Gohan happily stated while sitting down, next to me. We both looked at one another and started to eat.

30 minutes later…

" KNOCK, KNOCK "

Ch-Chi run to the door, while she gave Mayu the boy, Goten Mayu just glared at the baby Gohan chuckled in the back around. " HEY, chi-chi how are you guys doing, ready for some a- " chi-chi just gave her an dead planed look. " I still don't see why, Gohan and Mayu are going, they should stay home studying " Chi-Chi spun around glaring at the kids in the family space room ' studying " while Mayu and Goten were just glaring at one another.

" But.. Gohan has been really good with his study's lately, *sigh* and Mayu has been getting there with him, also looking after Goten quite a lot * huffs* they can go… " Chi-Chi looked sad, Mayu smirked and dropped Goten on the floor. Smirking Gohan just laughed as the baby boy, giggled.

" Weird kid, likes to be hurt hmmm that may work to m-" Mayu was smirking with she was cut off by a male walking in the house looking pissed ( as always). " Women we have to leave now! " Vegtea yelled while matching back to the plane. Mayu smirked at Goten while he started to crawl to baby Trunks who was standing next to his mom. Holding her hand and Mayu poked him in the back he flopped on the ground and giggled. Gohan just shakes his head, she likes that way too much Gohan thought while getting there fighting clothes togther.

" come on, you two before your mother changes her mind, " bumla smirked while walking back out the door Mayu straight away was up followed, Gohan smiled and followed " See ya, mom " Gohan smiled and waved quickly walking out of the house Mayu waved. And they were off to an island …


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15~ The First matches

" hey, krillin, Yamcha, Tien and Mr Piccolo how have you guys all been through this past year" Gohan said as well were signing up for the tournament, Mayu was by his side looking uncomfortable with all the people around. Gohan noticed this and pusher her forward.

" Ooh, yeah hi " she said broadly, glaring at the three eyes one, they all smiled back. " It nice to see you all well Mayu, so hows living with Chi-Chi been huh?" Yamcha asked while smirking, Mayu smirked and stepped forward.

" I have learn how to kick your weak arses easily by Gohan, huh whats that I heard fear" She smirked, Yamha just stepped back Mayu held her head high. " So, you guys are in this aye" Tien looked around Piccolo huffed.

" well I think we should head to the ring where they are explaining everything there" Krillin tried to explain, Mayu just glared at the bold man and Gohan noticed while everyone else was talking she was just glaring.

" hah, yeah lets go " Tien said following the others, " where Bulma?" Yamcha asked while following the other, Mayu smirked and walked in front. " With her Man" she smirked at Yamcha who looked pissed. Gohan shook his head while touching Mayu's arm and walking forward with her.

" Hey, may your dressing rooms are here " he smiled while pointing to a door which said FEMALES. Mayu looked with confused and shook her head and growled. " Funny Gohan real funny, seriously not in the mood " she had an angry face. The men stepped back, while krillin looked confused.

" No Mayu, remember you're a girl, we are men remember we talked about this. "Gohan explain with his face red. She looked confused, while she looked at all the men. They were all trying not to laugh. Mayu's confused face left her face, an sad aurora cover her w-why those damn humans. Her face turned red she stepped behind Gohan looking at the ground with a sad face. " I-I " she growled to her self. I don't show this emotion like seriously they are idiots I am stronger than them, I won't be bullied like that… she thought while Gohan looked to the men.

Piccolos eyes twitched, he his rage rising…

" Haha, y-you don't know the difference of f-females and m-males haha " Yamcha laughed, Tien looked down at the ground awkwardly, krillin just looked at him. Mayu grabbed Gohans arm, he looked with surprise

WHAT AM I DOING, I'M NOT WEAK STUPID HALF SAIYAN MAKING ME SOFT NOOO. STOP TOUCHING HIS ARM, THOSE IDIOTS CANT HELP JUST PUNCH HIM.

Mayu's thought while holding his arm and looking with a sad face at gohan, Gohan looked confused and surpised. " Hahah, omg good one. Wait Gohan you had to have a talk with her hahaha" Yamcha didn't stop making Mayu feel worse.

" YACMHA, " Piccolo voice roared through the air, they all spun around to see him looking pissed. Mayu growled and just toke her bag off gohan while matching into the Females lockers. Pissed!

" Idiot ever think, she was with Bojack for most her life idiot. Females and males don't matter there" he growled while walking off. Yamcha told there feeling bad, as Tien and Krillin just walked off to get dressed. Gohan waited for Mayu there thinking about how. She was asking for help and actually touching me, I have made another bond with her.

Mayu pov

Arse, arse I AM GONNA MURDER HIM HOW DARE HE. T-THEN I TOUCHED HIM ASKING FOR H-HELP.

I smiled lightly, my head spinning my rage building as I put my clothes on. Stupid idiot I will hurt him in our battle hopefully we do. I growled while packing all my clothes into my bag and matching out to Gohan who was dressed and with a really happy face. I just glared infront of me while walking to Gohan he smiled a bit and led me to where the others were.

Gohans POV …

So everyone made it through the first round, cool Mayu and I kicked butt, so next is the second level. We are VSING Yamcha and Tien. Great

Mayu stood in the corner looking at Yamcha with the most dirtest look she can muster. I sighed and looked at Tien who nodded.  
"AND LET IT BEGIAN, GO"

Mayu when straight for Yamcha kicking his legs out He screamed she then his grabbed his collar and started to punch him in the face, the crowd when crazy.

"whoa this young adorable girl, sure packs a punch look at him" the blonde head reefers. I stepped back as Tien nodded, we when full pelt at one another.

NO ONES POV

Mayu then kneed Yamcha In the guts, then sent him flying across the ring. " ARSE" she yelled while flying after him, throwing punches making him cry out in pain. Gohan punched Tien leaving no hope in punching back as he flew off the ring.

Mayu then kneed him again and again, she stood up kicking him off the ring into the grass. " we WIN ARSE" she was pissed, while gohan stopped when he heard the people start screaming in joy.


End file.
